The invention relates to tape storage devices, and in particular, to a method for locating a position on a tape media for reading and writing of data in tracks to the tape media.
In a magnetic tape media storage device, flux transitions representing data are recorded on magnetic tape media in a series of narrow tracks. These tracks are closely spaced on the tape media to maximize the amount of data storage. During the writing process, the tape media is moved past a tape head assembly that writes data tracks of high-density individual flux transitions until the end of the tape media is reached. The tape head assembly is held in a fixed vertical position during each pass to write the data in a horizontal direction relative to the tape media. The area where data is written is refereed to in the art as a xe2x80x9cdata area.xe2x80x9d When the end of the tape media is reached, the tape is stopped and restarted in the opposite direction. To avoid delays it is common to write data in the reverse direction in another data area as the tape media is wound in the opposite direction. To write more than one track on the tape media during a single pass, the tape head assembly often includes multiple magnetic gaps, known in the art as write heads. Similarly, to retrieve data from more than one track during a single pass, the tape head assembly often includes multiple reproducing sensors, known in the art as xe2x80x9cread heads.xe2x80x9d
During reading and writing of data to the tape media, the ability to accurately locate a desired track and vertically position the tape head assembly to read or write data to that track is imperative to the proper operation of the storage device. If the position of the tape head assembly is incorrect during a recording operation, new tracks can be partially or completely recorded over existing tracks making reproduction of older data difficult, if not impossible. Similarly, if the position of the tape head assembly is incorrect during a reading operation, the wrong data is retrieved from the tape media.
The tape head assembly is coupled to a step motor that moves the tape head assembly in small fixed increments. Other types of motors capable of moving in fine increments may also be used but regardless of the means employed, all head motions must be made relative to a known reference point. One method of locating a desired track utilizes a known reference point defined by the physical limit of vertical travel of the tape head assembly. From the reference point, a desired data track is located by moving the tape head assembly in fixed increments to the vertical location of the desired track. Unfortunately, this method requires high tolerances in the tape head assembly and the tape guides in the tape path to reproduce the same path of travel each time a new tape cartridge is utilized.
An improved method, taught by U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,503 utilizes the edge of the tape media as the known reference point. According to the method of the ""503 patent, the edge of the tape media is automatically located relative to one of the read heads in the tape head assembly. This is accomplished by moving the tape head assembly below the edge of the tape media so that a vertically aligned write head and read head are positioned below the tape edge. As the tape media begins to move during winding, the write head is turned on and the tape head assembly slowly elevated until the read head detects a signal on the tape produced by the write head. This method improved over earlier methods by reducing the distance the tape head assembly moves vertically from the reference point to a desired track. Unfortunately, however, track location errors still occur because of wear on the tape edge or imprecise identification of the tape edge.
A further improvement in track locating methods uses one or more reference tracks written for a short distance at the beginning of the tape media. In one design, two forward reference tracks are used for each forward data gap and two reverse reference tracks are used for each reverse data gap. The reference tracks are written in an otherwise blank section at the beginning of the tape media known as a xe2x80x9ccalibration area.xe2x80x9d The calibration area is located at the beginning of the tape media and uses only a small fraction of the tape length. The two forward tracks are written simultaneously by separate write heads as the tape media is moved in the forward direction through the calibration area. The two reverse tracks are similarly written in the opposite direction in the calibration area, but at a different vertical location to avoid interference with the forward reference tracks. Once written on the tape media, the reference tracks are never rewritten unless the entire tape is to erased. If data needs to be appended to a partially filled tape, the reference tracks are first located and used as a starting reference point to reach the next data track of interest.
This design requires a special series of tape and head motions to test for the presence of pre-written reference tracks when a tape is first loaded into a tape storage device. These motions are commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cfinding the cal tracksxe2x80x9d. The reference tracks are located by winding the calibration area of the tape media past the tape head assembly as the tape head assembly is moved vertically. For example, to locate a forward reference track, the tape head assembly is moved vertically as the tape media moves horizontally until a forward reference track is crossed. The area above and below the reference track is blank to permit the tape head assembly to detect the signal from the reference track. Read circuitry connected to the read heads, combined with a microprocessor, detects the reference signal amplitude and remembers the vertical head position at which it occurred. Once located, the position of the reference track is used to find all forward tracks. If no reference tracks are found, the tape is considered blank and the drive will write a new set of reference tracks for use in all subsequent write and read operations. Once the reference tracks are located or written, all forward data tracks are written at fixed vertical offsets relative to the forward reference tracks. All reverse data tracks are likewise written at fixed vertical offsets relative to the reverse reference tracks.
This method eliminates the problem of tape edge wear and reduces the distance the tape head assembly must move vertically from the measured reference track locations to the next track of interest. Unfortunately, however, between passes, the tape head assembly must be moved vertically from the known reference track location to the next data track location. This requires a known track pitch and step size. Due to errors in these quantities, the position of the tape head assembly is often imperfect. In addition, it is well known to those skilled in the art that tape media can shrink and expand with tension, age, temperature and humidity. Exact knowledge of the vertical location of a reference track therefore does not confer exact knowledge of the vertical location of a data track, which can be many track widths away.
The present method for locating individual data tracks on a tape media overcomes the problems outlined above and advances the art by increasing the number of reference tracks from one or two per data area to one per data track. According to the method of the present invention, a plurality of vertically adjacent reference tracks corresponding to a plurality of vertically adjacent data tracks are written to the tape media so that each data track includes a dedicated reference track that is used to locate that data track. To locate a desired data track, the tape head assembly is used to locate a boundary between a reference track corresponding to a desired data track and an adjacent reference track. Using the boundary as a reference point, the tape head assembly is aligned with the desired reference track and the tape media wound through the tape path to read or right data to the corresponding track.
A first advantage of the present method is that each data track includes a corresponding reference track so that the exact vertical location of each data track is known by reference to a corresponding reference track. A second advantage of the present invention is that step size errors resulting from vertical movement of the tape head assembly from the location of a reference track to the location of a desired data track are eliminated.